Luigi Fioravanti vs. Brodie Farber
The Fight The first round began. They circled, feeling each other out. They clinched and Fioravanti got the takedown and carried Farber over to the cage in half-guard. Fioravanti moved to side control aggressively. Fioravanti threw a few short elbows and managed to scramble into the north-south position and moved back into half-guard. Fioravanti moved again to side control and then back to north-south and slapping in a standing guillotine. Farber fought out of it to the standing clinch. Fioravanti got the slam takedown and got Farber's back, trying to sink in both hooks. Fioravanti got both hooks after softening Farber up with some strikes. Two minutes remained. Fioravanti let go of the hooks, retaining Farber's back, pounding Farber with some strikes. They got back to their feet in the clinch. Farber threw a nice knee inside. Fioravanti got another relentless takedown into half-guard and then side control quickly. Fioravanti tried for mount, but Farber got a leg in between and back to half-guard. Farber tried for a leglock but they got to their feet. Twenty-five seconds remained. Fioravanti tried for a head kick. The first round ended. The second round began. The fighters touched gloves. Fioravanti landed a leg kick. Farber tried a push kick. They clinched again and Farber landed a few good high knees. Fioravanti got the takedown into half-guard and then immediately to side control. Fioravanti tried for full mount but Farber defended and Fioravanti went back to side control. Fioravanti continued dropping the short elbows and a few strikes. Fioravanti got Farber's back and sank in the choke. The crowd began cheering heavily. Farber got the reversal and then they stood and Farber got the trip takedown. They got to their feet again in the clinch. Fioravanti landed some good knees to the leg of Brodie Farber, same spot over and over again, as Rogan noted. Fioravanti got Farber's standing back and took him down, retaining Farber's back. Farber grabbed the kimura but Fioravanti struggled to fight out of it. They got to their feet. Fioravanti threw a nice knee and they separated. One minute remained. Fioravanti landed a leg kick. Fioravanti landed a good combination, ending with a high body kick. Fioravanti landed an inside leg kick. Fioravanti tried for a kick, grabbed by Farber, who shoved Fioravanti down. He let Fioravanti up and they circled. The second round ended. The third and final round began and they touched gloves. Farber checked a body kick. Farber tried for a push kick. Farber grabbed the Muay Thai clinch, landing a few knees before Fioravanti broke away. Fioravanti landed a leg kick. Farber landed a nice combination. Farber landed a kick and ate a hook that knocked him down. Fioravanti pounced and moved to side control and mounted. He tried for Farber's back and they stood into a clinch. Fioravanti got the takedown again and got Farber's back. Fioravanti threw some strikes from the top. They stood and Fioravanti tried a kick on the way up. Fioravanti got the takedown again, got Farber's back, landed some strikes to soften up Farber's back. Twenty seconds remained. Fioravanti sank in the rear-naked choke. The fight ended however. The fighters hugged. 30-27 unanimous decision victory for Luigi Fioravanti.